In addition to standard provocative testing in children prior to radiation therapy, 6-12 months post-irradiation and yearly as indicated by the patient's clinical course, this study will assess growth hormone secretion during sleep. It involves serial blood sampling every 20 min for 8 h followed by metaclopramide stimulation test for both growth hormone and prolactin.